Sundered: Book One
by Fearless Fault
Summary: There are tales of unbreakable bonds, of strength rising from the ashes of innocence, of gods born from mortal souls. But for every song of a hero's deeds an act of malice is carved upon the world. And for every strength there is a weakness. Because when all is said and done even the skies themselves can be rent asunder. And all that shall remain then are pieces of a broken Dream.
1. Of Journeys waylaid

Suna glared down at the bowl in her hands with nothing but frustrated disappointment. Its content's unrecognizable despite the fact she herself had placed every ingredient in the pot. Beside her her companion Gideon wore a look of mock pity. Half slumped against the log they were using as seating he had a perfect view of her failure, though the scent alone was enough to be off putting.

"I did offer to cook…"

"I don't want to hear it." She grumbled this back, debating whether it was even worth trying to eat the half burnt mess in front of her or toss it and make do with the dried meat from her pack. It wouldn't have been quite as disappointing if this was her first attempt at using the cooking pot instead of the hundredth or so.

"Well at least we can put your newfound skill to good use when we finally reach Winterhold." Gideon offered, leaning farther against the snow covered wood while his hood slipped down just enough to hide his eyes from the fire's light.

"Oh? And what use would that be?"

"Making gold of course, poisons that potent are bound to be worth a few septims at least. " He answered casually, barely having time to avoid the armor covered hand she'd swung at the back of his head before erupting into laughter. Suna didn't even bother swinging again, knowing full well the Breton beside her was more than quick enough to dodge her half-hearted attempts to smack him. Instead she just dumped the bowl in the fire before using some of the freshly fallen snow nearby to wash out the remains of her failed attempt at cooking. She could temper steel like no other, find the near impossible to see space between a dragon's scales to slip her blade, and could cut a troll to ribbons with fine-tuned precision, but a simple thing like not burning stew escaped her.

Gideon was just coming out of his fit of laughter when Suna returned and repacked their cooking supplies. The sun had set hours ago and a bitter wind was picking up just enough to make the night air unpleasantly cold.

"Do you want first watch or shall I? If we want to make good time tomorrow we should head out early after all." She had already had her bed roll in hand when it occurred to her she should probably ask rather than assume that he'd go first simply because his night vision was better.

"You go ahead and rest." His voice still holding an edge of mirth as he stood from the fireside and gathered his bow and quiver. He took up a spot just outside of the circle of light cast by the campfire, using an outcropping of rocks to both hide himself as well as provide some shelter from the now howling winds. Up in the mountains it was hard to believe it was summer even for skyrim and he drew his cloak in close, wistfully wishing for the sands of Elsweyr and only managing to make himself homesick with the thought. It was going to be a bitter first watch.

* * *

The next morning Suna awoke with a start. Her hand immediately grabbed for her sword's hilt while shouting 'Govey hin kopraan mey' even before she had opened her eyes fully to see who dared to shake her so. It of course turned out to be Gideon who from past experience had the sense to stay far enough to her right to avoid the blade and the push of her voice. Wearily she rubbed at her eyes with her free hand, grumbling an apology that was only half in a language he could understand. When she'd finally wiped the sleep from her eyes she was surprised to find it was morning and her companion had a certain tenseness stressing the features of his otherwise youthful face.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" She whispered, getting the distinct impression from his drawn bow and guarded stance that something was not right.

"I was up most of the night anyway I figured I would let you rest as much as you could," was Gideon's also whispered response as he offered her a hand up. She accepted the gesture and let the furs of her bedroll fall away, but didn't reach for her sheath, studying their camp and the area around it instead. When Gideon didn't say anything else and merely moved off to finish tying their packs to their horses, Suna plied him with another question.

"What kept you up? You're not still having nightmares of Helgen are you?"

Gideon paused just long enough to shake his hooded head before going to douse the last embers of their fire with snow. Suna was on the verge of asking once more when a sound from up the path caught their attention instead. Signaling for him to circle around behind whatever it was crashing through the brush; Suna gripped the hilt of her sword tightly but kept it lowered as she approached from the front. After all she'd gotten told off numerous times before for brandishing weapons at supposedly innocent bystanders over seeming misunderstandings. Still, among the frozen peaks of Skyrim with dragons blackening the sky, trolls and bears stalking most of the roads, and all manner of highwaymen lurking one could really never be too careful.

As it turned out however the figure that almost literally collided with her as it came bolting through the underbrush was none of those things. Rather a stout nord woman came barreling in only to let out a startled yelp when she caught sight of Suna. She was a weather worn thing, her elderly face tanned from exposure to the elements and lined with the wrinkles given as badges for a hard life lived. From her tattered and thread bare dress it was apparent she was neither wealthy nor dressed for the cold weather of the mountains and yet here she was with white wisps of hair bobbing as she sized Suna up.

"You! You can help!" The elder woman decided, without so much as an introduction. The turn of events had Gideon blinking as he stepped out from the bushes behind her, looking just as confused as Suna felt. Seeing as the old nord wasn't going to elaborate on her exclamation the pair were left to try and fill in the blanks.

"That's a bit of a jump I'd say, why don't we start with your name and why you're running through the woods. Then we can discuss whether or not my friend here can help." Ever quick with a word when needed Gideon was already ushering the old woman over to the log they'd used last night for seating, bidding her rest while she explained herself fully. After a huff and a scowl that only those past their prime can pull off she began to explain, letting Suna and Gideon take up spots opposite while they listened.

It turned out the woman's name was Ilsei and she and her husband had had a cabin between Dawnstar and Winterhold for several decades. Everything had been fine and good until sometime the night before when their little home was near shaken to pieces by the earth rolling beneath it. When her husband had gone outside to see what had happened and the extent of the damage to their home; something had come over him. Ilsei could only helplessly watch as he walked down from their cottage towards an eerie light coming off the Sea of Ghosts. She'd followed him to the shore unable to snap him out of it or halt his steps and when he had jumped in and started swimming out to sea she figured finding help was her only chance to save him from drowning… or worse.

Suna took the entire story in, chewing over the details before glancing to see that Gideon's face was similarly contorted in thought. With Ilsei peering between them, her bone thin hands wringing themselves anxiously in her lap. While Suna would gladly give help where it was needed there were a few things in the woman's story that gave her pause. But at least she now knew what Gideon had likely been kept up by. Although she wasn't sure how an earthquake didn't warrant waking her the night before. With an unconscious roll of her shoulder she let the thought go, instead focusing on the withered woman in front of her.

"Why didn't you run for Dawnstar or Winterhold? You had a better chance finding a guard or someone on the roads than you did running over the mountain paths…"

Ilsei just shook her head as if the answer was clear and she couldn't believe she had to say it out loud.

"Nah I know a spell when I see one, ain't no guard going to be able to snap my Gulivir out of a trance like that." She stated defiantly, rubbing at her bare arms in the bitter wind. Suna pressed her already thin lips into an even thinner line, trying to make up her mind on the matter before sighing and walking over to the horse she'd been using on their trek. It didn't take her long before she had most of her packs transferred over onto Gideon's horse, leaving only a potion or two of healing and some spare furs in the saddle bags before bringing the reigns over to Ilsei. When the older woman just looked confused Suna felt that ever present sigh escape her lips once more before explaining.

"Don't worry, my companion and I will find Gulivir for you and try to bring him back to shore in one piece if possible, but you're going to need a mage if he's bespelled. Which means you need to go to the College in Winterhold and get one. We can travel back to the road and then part ways after you show us the spot Gulivir dived in at. Does that make sense?" She asked waiting for her words to register some understanding with the woman in front of her even as Gideon gave her a look of 'What have you signed us up for this time?'. She ignored the look, figuring it best to get moving if they hoped to find Ilsei's husband alive and not a block of ice floating around the Sea of Ghosts.

They made it down the mountain in record time, Ilsei and Gideon both on horseback and Suna using her Whirlwind sprint to cover ground as fast as the horses could gallop. It was effective but left her and the horses out of breath and fatigued by the time Ilsei showed them to the spot where she said she last saw her husband. The pair hurried the old nord on her way before sizing up the newest challenge to block their way, namely how to look for one nord among a sea of ice floats and slaughter fish. From the chill coming off the waves and the eerie light that accompanied it it was clear that what ever it was waiting for them it was not going to be easy getting to it.

* * *

Author's notes:

The M rating is to be on the safe side as later chapters contain some graphic scenes and mature content. If you're here strictly for the romance aspect then welcome aboard, though I will warn you the romances are slow to build and not always of a strictly heterosexual slant. If that bothers you then there are tons of other fics on this site that would better suit your tastes and you can go ahead and skip over this one.

On the subject of canon characters:

I have tried my best to keep non oc characters within the scope of their personalities and story-lines from the games themselves while still being able to tell this story as it was meant to be told. There are little changes but with luck no character will be one note or lack the complexity they had in the game with the changes working to better explore them as characters rather than treat them as set pieces.

P.s. sometimes my keyboard likes to short out especially where the letters E,N,A are concerned so for that I apologize. I do try to catch and fix all instances of missing letters but occasionally miss some on top of missing typos in general. Also I hope to update this daily! (fingers crossed).

Oh and I finally got a beta reader so hopefully any glaring typos should be sorted out in the coming weeks.


	2. Cold Flames for Gullible Moths

It burned, which was an odd and painful sensation to experience considering they were up to their necks in icy sea water and nowhere near the life reviving warmth of a fire. With every fiber of her being aching with frozen numbness Suna was hard pressed to keep kicking forward as salt and grit washed through her dragon scale armor like it wasn't there at all. Ahead of her Gideon wasn't fairing much better. Accustomed to far warmer climates and having grown up nowhere near a body of water this large, swimming wasn't exactly his strong suit. Hell the majority of his family wouldn't have willingly jumped in water like this regardless of if it were warm or not. But still the pair pushed forward, taking turns diving below the churning waves to see if they could catch sight of anything in the murky gloom beneath the water's surface. Though so far their search for Gulivir had turned up not a single clue as to the nord's whereabouts, even as they started to lose sight of the snow strewn shoreline.

In the distance ahead shapes were starting to form, jagged points reaching towards the sky as if to tear it apart. Far larger than even the largest ships it seemed unlikely the colossus mass was made entirely of ice as many of the sea's temporary masses out this far were. Though it was hard to tell as a thick layer of fog had rolled in over the water, refracting the eerie light they'd been following and obscuring all but the thing's shadowy outline. The closer they swam towards it the more intense the light became until it was near blinding by the time they reached a ledge of any kind to hoist themselves up on.

"Any idea what this is?" Gideon asked after pulling himself to his feet despite his legs protesting against even the thought of having to walk after swimming such a distance in such frigid waters. He had a hand up to shield his eyes though it wasn't much use as every surface of the island they were on reflected the light that seemed to be pouring out from within.

"Not a clue, it's not on the map that's for damn sure. And I think an island this big would have been worth charting, especially if it emitted a light as bright as this." Suna answered after taking a moment or two to catch her breath. Stripping her sopping gloves from her hands she tentatively pressed her wet palm against the ground beneath her. While it felt cold the hardness and smoothness of its surface suggested it wasn't ice they stood on but some type of rock, though it was near impossible to see.

"We should tread lightly, if what Ilsei said was the truth then this light and whatever is creating it could potentially rob us of our senses." As if to lead by example Gideon's first few steps led him face first into a wall.

"If that's the case you should be fine. After all don't you have to have senses first before you can be robbed of them?" Suna called with more than a fair share of mirth in her voice as she felt along what seemed to be a wall or cliff face. As far as she could tell it was just as smooth as the ground she'd touched earlier and giving it a rap with her knuckles didn't tell her much about the material either nor why it was glowing. Though the moment her fingers glided over furrows that seemed to have a method to their shape she felt a tingling sensation at the base of her spine. It was as if someone had sent a small blast of lightening along her skin. Not wholly pleasant but not painful either, just enough to indicated some form of magic had been carved along the wall. "Gideon! I think I might have an idea of what's causing the light."

"I'm all ears considering as I can't see a blasted thing." He grumbled back, hands out in front of him as he tried to make his way towards her. But as the seconds stretched on no answer came, even as he reached the spot he'd sworn he'd heard her voice come from the was no trace of Suna to be felt. With unease growing in his gut and worry nipping at his mind Gideon felt around in vain for his companion. Just as he made to open his mouth to call out to her something unseen grabbed him from behind sending him falling backwards before Gideon's world went black.


	3. Letting the Dead Lie

Suna couldn't fully stifle her mirth when the clattering thump of Gideon's less than graceful landing echoed through the passageway. At least she thought it was a passageway, with the utter absence of light except from the opening above that they'd just fallen through it was difficult to tell the exact dimensions of anything.

"You could have warned me about that first step before pulling me down here." Gideon puffed indignantly while picking himself up off the floor and checking to see if the few potions he'd brought hadn't broken during his descent. Everything seemed to have made it intact except his pride for better or worse though.

"If there had been a step of which to warn you I would have. Now if you are unharmed we should get moving, who knows what we will find up ahead." Was Suna's less than sympathetic response as she drew a dagger from her thigh, the claymore she traditionally carried back on the shore with their remaining horse. It was in a word foolish to leave the majority of their belongings out in the open but swimming with them had been out of the question even if they never expected to come out this far. Gideon's grumbled response was more growl than words as he reached for a chain around his neck and the ring that dangled from it. Slipping it on revealed that it was indeed a passageway they found themselves in though that fact was not what caused Gideon to inhale so sharply.

What Suna had earlier mistaken for rock was in fact crystal polished to a near mirror like perfection. And it wasn't simply a cave tunnel they stood in but rather a hallway with finely carved patterns tracing like spider silk over the floor and up portions of the wall. Images of snarling monsters and beautiful floral spirals curved and cavorted along with seemingly no rhyme or reason.

"Are you going to tell me what you're seeing or do I just have to guess?" Suna quipped impatiently, fumbling blindly until her hand latched on to one of the many belts crisscrossing Gideon's armor.

"Well, it's not a cave. Other than that… I have no idea what is going on here nor what could be causing the light source…. It just doesn't make sense." Was the murmured response as Gideon slowly led the both of them onward, carefully scanning the floor for trip wires or pressure plates. The last thing they needed was to trip some trap and end up wounded and stuck in a place most self-respecting nords wouldn't go near.

"Any sign of Gulivir?"

"No, if he made it here he must have gone farther in. There's an opening of some sort up ahead. I don't see any obvious threats but…."

"The occurrence of a completely empty and non-trap covered ruin is about as likely as meeting a daedric prince in a tavern I know. Just keep your eyes open and we'll do about as well as any other time when the torches are too wet to use." Suna whispered, one hand still clutching his armor while the other held her blade at the ready. If they ever made it to Winterhold she wasn't leaving until she too had a ring enchanted with night eye.

The opening Gideon spoke of turned out to be a small circular room whose only defining feature was a narrow staircase formed from crystal pillars of various sizes. Climbing it proved to be slow going as without a rail or much room for error the pair had to remain plastered against the wall, turning each step upwards into a tedious and tense affair. Mounting the top with short lived relief they found themselves in a cavernous room with a vaulted ceiling that seemed to stretch ever upwards. Still there was no sign of Gulivir nor any living soul for that matter, only more sprawling carvings and a smattering of archways leading down to likely more hallways.

"So now which way?" Taking Gideon's word for it Suna was left to assume that the various doorways looked relatively the same with no indication of importance nor what they led to. Not exactly helpful when you're exploring a place with intent to find someone.

"Your guess is as good as mine, though before we go any further I think the torches should be dry enough to use." Gideon felt the telltale tug of his pack being rummaged through as Suna fished out their flint stones and a torch. After a few attempts the still damp torch sputtered to life, giving off a weak yet welcomed light.

For all of about five seconds before the meager flames crawled like spiders down Suna's outstretched arm and on to the room's floor when she dropped the torch with a surprised shriek. The moment the flames touched the crystal below them they vanished, snuffed out and replaced by orbs of light hovering just above the ground . But it wasn't the lights that had the small hairs on Suna's neck standing on end, rather the sound that accompanied them. Near in audible at first till it became a teeth rattling thrum that pounded in their skulls. Just as its reached a near unbearable pitch it trailed off into what sounded for all the world like laughter.

"Well if there is anything here… it most certainly would have heard that." Gideon stated bluntly once the ringing in his ears had stopped. In the light coming of the still hovering orbs he could see Suna's look just enough to tell it was admonishing in nature.

"Let's just keep moving, the sooner we can be out of here the better."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Well now what…" Suna hissed under her breath a few hours later as the twang of metal snapping in half echoed around them, another lock pick falling from Gideon's frustrated fingers. In front of them the orbs from earlier hovered, impatiently knocking into the door which; despite the pair's efforts, simply refused to budge.

"It would be easier to do this if I had some semblance of quiet you know." Gideon snapped back more angry at himself rather than his companion as he groped around for yet another pick. It didn't help that the orbs kept bumping into his hands every time he came even close to figuring out the lock's tumblers. After the twentieth or so time this happened his anger was such that he grabbed the tiny thing without thought, slamming it into the lock with a hiss. He immediately regretted the action as the light of the orb burned white hot for a second before both it and the door they'd been trying to open vanished in a wisp of smoke. Gideon was left holding the end of a plain piece of yarn and staring into the darkness beyond at a loss for words. "….That shouldn't have worked…What sense…does that even make?" He stammered still half crouched unwilling to stand least some other insane thing happened.

"At this point I don't even care, but if this is just some Mage's poor excuse for a joke I will personally introduce him to the sole of my boot." Suna grumbled taking the yarn's end from Gideon and striding recklessly forward.

They didn't have far to go before finding the strings other end curled against the lip of a large dais. Though it only led to more questions rather than answers. It was a tomb of sorts, of that much Suna was sure. The single shaft of light highlighting a silk draped throne with its occupant swathed in deep shadows. The statues standing guard on either side in the shapes of beautiful women half clad in dark armor with weapons in hand and arched wings giving them a menacing appearance. The way the remaining orbs of light swooshed into the room like lost children finally returning home. It all smacked of the honors one would bestow upon a Ruler's final resting place.

"You don't think…" Suna murmured in hushed tones as they neared the dais the throne stood upon. Gideon shook his head as it was unlikely for the figure seated to be Gulivir.

"Probably not. Only one way to find out though." As boldly as he dared he mounted the platform, eyeing the supposed corpse with suspicion. If this was in fact Ilsei's husband then they'd been incorrect in assuming he was a nord and a poor one at that. The sharp pointed features of the lifeless face were most assuredly elven of some kind though with the filtered light it was hard to discern which race. What made the scene all the more strange was the attire the figure wore, black satin cloth stitched with erratic designs in silver coupled with black leather boots and a cloak with a collar that was stiff with needle thin spikes of varying size. The fact that there was a twisted thorn like scepter with silver inlay laid carefully across the corpse's lap all but cemented Suna's first thought that they'd once again defiled the crypt of some long forgotten figure of history. Though it did little to answer why or how said tomb had come to exist in the sea of ghosts or any of the other half dozen or so questions she had. Though had she not be so lost in thought perhaps she could have stopped her foolish and sticky fingered companion from doing something ridiculously mad; trying to ply the scepter from the corpse's cold hands.


	4. Of Wards and Warnings

_He couldn't breathe._

And it looked as if time itself had slowed just to point out this painful fact to him. He was going to die because his greed and curiosity had gotten the better of him. Gideon had what felt like ages see the sharp snarl on his attacker's face, cobalt blue eyes flashing even as his own yellow ones began to fail from lack of oxygen. The grey hand crushing his windpipe and hoisting him a foot or so off the ground. Suna's thrown dagger leaving a thin trail of blood over the mer's similarly grey cheek as the second was knocked from her hands by a force Gideon couldn't see. All of these things happening around him agonizingly slow as if mocking him with the fact that he could not stop them. And his fist; which felt heavy as though something was holding him back, making him strain against it with all the strength he possessed, seemed to have all the time in the world to rise and smash into the jaw of his opponent with a sickening thud.

That was all it took to win back his right to breathe, the strangely clad elf dropping him before collapsing on the steps of the dais. And just as his vision cleared and he was but seconds away from planting a well-deserved arrow in between the elf's now closed eyes Suna stayed his hand. Confusion left Gideon's face a maze of deep lines, drawn brows and twisted lips but Suna gave no verbal response to his equally silent question. Instead she looked pointedly to the statues that flanked the throne before them. The once sheathed weapons they'd held now glistened with bared intent. But rather than advance the two winged women… for it was clear now that they were anything but statues… merely stared decidedly at Gideon as if daring him to loose his arrow.

When Suna forcibly took it from him and cautiously placed it back in his quiver the two women mimicked the motion, stowing their weapons and settling back into place as if they'd never moved at all. And when Suna stepped deliberately towards the fallen elf and even went so far as to check the wound on his cheek they remained stock still, all notion of life appearing to have been drained away.

"I think we'll be fine if we don't make any hostile movements." Suna breathed as quietly as she could manage while gesturing for Gideon to help her. When he just gave her a blank look as if at a loss her exasperation got the better of her. "Well we can't just leave him here, what if this is Gulivir and he was just acting because of the spell? What are you going to tell Ilsei when we get back to shore hmm? 'Sorry miss we found your husband but decided to leave him behind because he wouldn't let me steal a scepter?'"

"You have got to be joking… did you just miss the part where he tried and I might add almost succeeded in strangling me to death?" It was so ridiculous to him that Gideon couldn't keep his voice down. As if to prove Suna's earlier point, the winged guards both laid a hand upon their weapons as if waiting for him to do something stupid… again.

"No I didn't, but I also don't want to fight a battle I don't have to either. Now if you will kindly grab my daggers and help me we can all get out of this place."

"What makes you think they'll let us just walk out of here with him?" He was still frustrated but managed to lower his voice to a strained whisper, even as he did as she asked. Albeit with his eyes ever on the guards just in case they became suddenly hostile once more.

"Just trust me okay? I can't explain how I know I just do." She was shaking her head as if to clear it while gingerly hoisting the still unconscious elf over her shoulders as both hurried from the room. As she'd predicted the guards made no move to stop them and no sound of pursuit followed them as they back tracked through the cavernous halls. It didn't take nearly as long to reach the entrance as it reasonably should have and Suna wasn't sure if this was merely because they had inadvertently taken a shorter route or if the halls and rooms themselves were shifting to make it easier for them. What she did know however is that the closer they came to the exit the more right she felt in her decision. Maybe it was just the spirit of Akatosh inexplicably recognizing the right course of action or some other divine sense. But by the time they had reached the ramp to the outside she was actually smiling with the thought.

Gideon on the other hand didn't not share in her assurance. and when they were inexplicably transported from the island to the shore and all evidence of said island vanished without a single trace he was even more positive that this had been Suna's worse idea yet. Including that time she'd tried to take on a giant by herself. There was no sign of Ilsei nor anyone from the college despite how long they'd been gone so it was decided they would travel the hour or so journey to the Winterhold themselves rather than wait along the shore.

* * *

They arrived with surprisingly no further complications, the toppled buildings along the wind swept streets of Winterhold giving the village a desperate and melancholy feel. A mood that was only deepened by the fact that the city's guard seemingly hadn't seen hide nor hair of Ilsei.

"So now what? Do you want to try the college or wait and see if she shows?" Gideon had reached the end of his patience earlier but didn't have the will power to make his tone anything but exhausted.

"I say we try the inn first, if she isn't there we can rent a room and try the college in the morning." Came Suna's equally tired if a tad more cheerful response. Tethering their remaining horse and unsaddling him so the poor beast could get some rest and sustenance the two carried their still unconscious ward inside what passed for the inn.

The innkeeper seemed too busy yelling at one of the patrons about an experiment gone wrong to notice the two hauling a limp elf on to one of the roughhewn benches. It wasn't until after Suna had rented them a couple of rooms that the elderly nord even seem to notice the three of them, his questioning gaze lingering for a moment on the still figure in their company.

"Too much mead?" He asked simply while dropping the payment for their stay in a worn and sadly small bag behind the counter.

"A brawl actually," Gideon's begrudging admission cutting through the inn's otherwise silent air.

"Eh don't look so glum then, we've all knocked our friends down at some point or another. It's a good way to see who is truly a friend and who isn't, though don't be surprised if his forgiveness is backed with a punch of his own. Wouldn't be the first time." The innkeeper chuckled back before directing Suna to the available rooms, leaving Gideon to pick up their unconscious 'friend'. Once the innkeeper; whose name turned out to be Dagur of all things, had left them to see to a particularly drunk… and obnoxiously loud… patron Gideon dropped the elf on to the straw stuffed bed like a less than favorite sack of potatoes. This arduous task completed he turned on heel and walked right back out of the room while grumbling something about getting food that wasn't burnt to a crisp. Suna just let him go, too interested in their party's latest addition to catch the quip about her terrible cooking.

The cut on the mer's cheek made by her dagger earlier was mostly superficial while the blossoming bruise from Gideon's iron enforced gauntlet also probably looked worse than it was. Peeling her own glove from her hand Suna tentatively turned the elf's head to the side trying to get a better look at the bruise. Her slender fingers traced its edge, surprised by how cold his skin felt beneath her hand. When his eyes fluttered open again Suna sat ready with hand on hilt. But to her surprise the only thing that happened was that his appearance changed, white hair darkening to an ebony hue while his eyes flicked from blue to purple in an instant. If she hadn't have been watching it personally she probably wouldn't have believed it.

* * *

His body felt heavy and his head pounded with the mother of all headaches. Whoever had spiked his wine was going to pay for the transgression of that he would make sure. Peering from slitted eyelids he took stock of his surroundings, noting a pale figure besides him of peculiar beauty with golden scales highlighting the high cheek bones of her face. _'Oh good, maybe I can get some answers as to why my face feels like I got trampled by grummites.'_ He thought sluggishly as he addressed the female besides him.

"Who moved me from the great hall and where are my guards?" He said, or at least tried to before his words gave way to a coughing fit. Suna helped him sit up and grabbed one of the tankards Gideon had returned with before passing it to the wheezing mer.

"I did, well myself and my companion. And I'm not sure they kind of… vanished?" She wasn't sure how much of their first encounter he recalled, nor was she sure if it had been his voice inside her head telling her to stay Gideon's hand when the breton had drawn on him. "Do you mind tell me your name?" Best to start small and work her way up to the big stuff.

"What do you mean tell you my name? I'm the du… where are we?" the startling way he'd turned from sounding indignant to frightened made Suna pause. After all there was nothing particularly menacing about the room. Unless one counted Gideon scowling in the corner.

"We're in the Frozen Hearth inn in Winterhold. Now what is your name?" She asked again, speaking slowly.

"Viv'veil Malus."

_'Well so much for finding Ilsei's husband, if he even existed.'_ Gideon thought bitterly, felling as though the majority of his day had been wasted on some mad old woman's sick goose chase.

"I see… and any idea how you came to be on an island in the sea of ghosts?"

"Not really no."

"Wonderful." This last comment from Gideon who turned on a heel and walked out of the room in a huff for the second time in less than an hour.

"What is his problem?" the elf asked bluntly watching the door slam decidedly shut beyond the fuming breton.

"You sort of tried to strangle him to death when we found you." Answered Suna with a tired look that spoke volumes more than her words could.

"Oh I see. My apologies I don't remember."

"Don't worry about it, just try to get some rest and well figure everything out in the morning. The College should have some answers."


	5. Quick Study

The next morning after a more thorough round of introductions, a long discussion and a warm breakfast the trio stood before a rather grumpy looking altmer woman standing guard over the college's causeway.

"A test if you will." Her lips were pursed, eyes narrowing as Viv'veil stepped forward. It had been a while since Faralda had seen a dunmer trying to gain entry to the college. As for the other two… she wasn't even sure what ancestry of men they claimed… not like it would matter much.

"Certainly, how about a charm spell? Would that be enough to satisfy you?" He'd already started working his glove off by the time she gave him her answer.

"I'd like to see you try, I have yet to see a properly cast charm spell in all of Skyrim." The altmer scoffed in return for surely he had to be joking. When he offered his hand she hesitated for but a moment before taking it, wondering if this was simply some ploy to make her appear foolish. His hand was freezing to the touch but she chalked that up to the cold breeze coming off the sea. They stood like that for a few awkward moments, staring at each other, waiting for something… anything to happen. Just when Faralda was about to pull her hand away and send the three of them packing she felt it. A soft warmth that started where their palms touched and radiated up her arm. Viv'veil hadn't moved, hadn't uttered a word but the feel of magicka coming off of him was unmistakable. With suspicion Faralda raised her eyes to his trying to read his intent from those violet depths when it occurred to her… She absolutely adored the color purple, it just made her feel so wonderful, so giddy. It was such a lovely color, just made everything right with the world and all she wanted was to sit down and listen to every word this wonderful purple eyed male had to effect didn't last long but it was enough to prove his ability as Faralda stepped aside so that they might pass, a doe eyed look softening her sharp elven features.

In the courtyard they split ways. Suna was directed to speak with Urag gro-Shub, Viv'veil taking a tour with one of the college's residents after professing an interest in joining and Gideon was supposed to be questioning Faralda about Ilsei and the vanishing island since Viv'veil seemed to know nothing of its origin nor why he'd been trapped within it. Then again the dunmer had not exactly been the most forthcoming when it came to answering Gideon's and Suna's questions much to the ire of the former. However finding that Faralda knew nothing on the matter either Gideon instead questioned her about where he might get a certain item made for a certain someone. After being directed to Sergius Turrianus and having to part with more gold than he wanted to Gideon met back up with Suna, as cheerful as a new born kitten.

"Good news? I take it?" she asked after noting the bounce to his step and grin beaming from his tanned face.

"You could say that." He teased, his hand going unconsciously to the ring in his pocket ready to see the shock on her face.

"So we have a lead on the island then?"

"Well no… no one seemed to know anything about it… nor about _him_." Gideon answered somewhat deflated.

"Nor about whom?" A third voice broke in, interrupting being a habit of its owner… at least so it seemed to Gideon who couldn't help but be annoyed as Viv'veil rejoined them.

"Speak of the daedra, I thought you had decided to join the college." Suna commented clapping the dunmer on the back cheerfully.

"I may at another point in time, I've missed much of the world it would appear. Thus I'd like to do a bit of adventuring before I devote my time fully to the arcane." His words trailed off before regarding Suna in particular offering to let her go first along the causeway. "And I still owe you for finding me. So if you'd let me, it would be my pleasure to accompany you on your journey."

"The pleasure is ours, after all you never know when a well-placed charm spell will come in handy." Responded Suna whose cheeks tinged pink for a moment when she looked at him. The two of them strolling off leaving Gideon to bring up the rear, the ring he'd been excited about earlier now a heavy weight in his pocket.

* * *

Author's note:

I know charm is not a spell you can use in vanilla skyrim. However it was in oblivion, and that small fact is a relevant one to remember as the story progresses.


	6. Pray for Mercy and Then Burn You Fool

"Watch out!"

Gideon heard the warning, twisting in time to see Suna airborne before the two collided, a gout of fire scorching the spot he'd been in seconds before. Vulthuryol narrowed his eyes at the pests as they rolled just outside the breadth of his flames, their tiny attempts to resist him filling the dragon with disgust. These fools dared to raise weapons against him… had the impudence to use his own language even, they would pay for their bravado of that he would make sure.

"Draal fah aaz ahrk ruz ag mey!" The beast screamed, his talons gouging the frozen earth inches from where Suna had landed as he took to the sky once more.

"Gideon cover me." Within seconds Suna had her feet back under her with her claymore held down to her side as she sprinted for higher ground. Gideon scrambled to keep up, loosing arrow after arrow at the dragon with only a few finding purchase among Vulthuryol's armored scales. But the breton archer was unable to follow his friend, having to throw himself amidst a stand of trees to avoid the hell fire that rained down from the sky. The earth shuddered as the immense creature landed once more prompting Gideon to ready another arrow and peer around the tree trunk he'd taken shelter behind. He only caught a glimpse of scaled muscle hurtling towards him as the dragon's tail smashed through the trees splintering them with a deafening crack.

From across the clearing came a flurry of frozen spikes to smash mostly uselessly into the side of Vulthuryol's readied maw. This latest barrage from the hands of Viv'veil, his thin eyebrows drawn in concentration as sweat began to bead along his hooded brow. It might not have deterred the now irate beast but it gave Suna time to enact her plan. Using a stony ledge to launch herself out on to the dragon's back, she brought her blade down with all her weight burying the blade in its shoulder.

Vulthuryol brayed in pain, lashing his head to and fro trying to catch hold of Suna and devour her for her insolence. The woman in question hit the ground hard enough to render her entire right arm numb as she scrambled to get out of harm's way. Narrowing avoiding the gnashing teeth of her opponent Suna felt her very breath crushed from her lungs as Vulthuryol's talons came down with the force of a hundred hammers. His prey finally caught, Vulthuryol took immense pleasure in seeing the reality of her circumstances dawn across her mud splattered face while smoke curled from his nostrils. The shouts of her companions only served to make the beast that much more arrogant in his victory seeing as they contained no power and could do him no more harm than their puny arrows or ice magic.

Gideon leapt from his shattered shelter, his last arrow leveled at one of the dragon's golden eyes. His arm pulled back, the twang of his bow string drowned out by the dragon's roar as his arrow whistled through the air towards its mark. His chance to save his friend and prove his worth arched towards its intended target but pinged uselessly off Vulthuryol's snout.

He couldn't believe it, he'd failed and now Suna would pay the price for that failure. Her face was a mask of pain as he watched her fight to survive and he could do nothing to help.

"Don't just stand there you fool! You're a breton for oblivion's sake use your damn magic!" Viv'veil demanded in frustration having taken cover next to Gideon when Suna had injured the beast's shoulder. When Gideon's indecision translated to inaction Viv'veil ripped his bow from his fingertips, leveling it at the dragon once more. "If you won't do it I will."

With nothing to notch against the ebony bow Viv'veil pushed every ounce of magicka and will he could summon forth into a spectral arrow that burned with malice as it sped towards Vulthuryol's sneering head. The shot struck true this time causing Vulthuryol to stumble backwards blindly whipping around as his eye socket rained red over the muddied ground. Suna with her lungs sucking down air greedily would not let such an opportunity go to waste. Battered and bruised as she was she never the less lunged forward using her uninjured arm to grab on to one of the beast's horns in order to plunge a dagger into the wound Viv'veil had already made. Blood and thicker things coated her arm as she felt her blade piece the dragon's skull sending both she and it crashing to the ground.

Warmth flooded her body, every color she could see exploding in a flurry of vivid spirit as Vulthuryol's soul spread throughout her body gifting her with knowledge she could barely comprehend. Visions of a life she hadn't lived flashed rapidly in her vision, she felt her slain foe's fury and she knew his anguish at being defeated once more. But as quickly as the power had surged through her it was equally quick to leave her, draining from her body and taking the remainder of her strength with it. As the ashes of the dragon's body rose towards the setting sun Suna fell to her knees among the rent landscape.

"Are you hurt?" Gideon said trying desperately to look her over for any sign of injury, his hands patting over her heaving body like frantic birds. She withdrew from his touch on instinct, her breath ragged in her chest as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

"I'm fine please don't touch me… I don't … like it…" She wheezed as her body shivered unconsciously. Seeing Gideon's pained expression Suna forced a smile for his benefit before softening her tone. "Really friend I am fine. Though I suppose I have you to thank for that." She said turning to regard Viv'veil as the dunmer used Gideon's borrowed long bow to lean against. All three of them were exhausted and the accumulated bruises they'd received would be murder in the morning.

"Think nothing of it. Though that light you absorbed… what was it?" Viv'veil's expression of mild curiosity shifted to one of surprised respect when Suna explained in brief the act of absorbing a dragon's soul and how she'd come to discover the ability.

"And it stays with you? Every dragon you slay?" He plied her with yet another question, taking no notice of her obvious desire to stop speaking on the matter.

"I think so yes…. Anyway lets head back up to the lift, I don't think any of us have the stamina to brave the roads back to Winterhold at night." Suna spoke curtly, indicating that the next thing out of the mer's mouth had better be an agreement rather than another question. Viv'veil didn't argue, just offered Gideon back his bow and started back up towards Alftand.

The next morning as the three stretched to loosen stiff and sore limbs Suna found herself less than enthusiastic about the prospect of traipsing all the way back to Septimus' outpost to deliver the lexicon they'd inscribed the day before.

"You know it makes more sense to split up for now." Viv'veil offered gazing at the blue cube in her hand with interest. "You and our short friend could take the scroll back to your mentors and I could take the lexicon back to Septimus. We cover more ground in less time that way."

"You make a fair point I suppose," replied Suna tossing him the lexicon and shouldering her pack as they prepared to leave. "And I admit I have no desire to trade words again with someone that mad."

Viv'veil's thin laugh sounded as he tucked the cube away in his pocket, a memory of Suna's perturbed expression from their first meeting with the hermit coming to mind.

"I have had my fair share of experience with mad men, you could say I've something of a resilience to it." He explained before bidding her and the glowering Gideon good bye, promising to meet back up with them in Ivarstead in a week's time. As the pair watched him leave Gideon felt the corners of his mouth pulling into a deep-set frown.

"He is a strange one... I'm not sure we should trust him so readily..." He muttered as Suna began heading in the opposite direction. She shot him a curious look over her shoulder, wincing as the weight of her pack put unwanted pressure on her black and blue joint.

"If not for him I would not be standing here to tell you you're being paranoid. The least you could do is give him the benefit of a doubt, even if we did find him under... strange circumstances." She waved off his worries with a wave of her raised hand. "Now are you coming or not? We shouldn't keep Paarthunax waiting."


	7. When We Ran Through Fire

_**"Love makes us blind. For it is hard to see the world and all its troubles when gazing upon a glory such as love."**_

They'd been walking for days, dust from the road had caked on in immeasurable layers held together by the glue of sweat and oblivion only knew what else. He needed a bath, a hot meal and more alcohol then could be found in all of Skyrim to wash the past couple of days from his memory. _'Especially you failure yes? You might forget but she never will.' _His thoughts bombarded him, replaying the scene over again in his mind for what was likely the millionth time. Suna trapped underneath the dragon's claw, her armor dripping with its saliva as the beast laughed at _his_ failure. The way she'd looked when thanking Viv'veil for saving her, her pale cheeks flushing beneath their golden scales when she'd smiled at the elf. _'And why shouldn't she smile like that? He succeeded when you were unable to. She owes him her life now…'_

"Urrrrgh shut up, I don't need a reminder." Growling beneath his breath Gideon pulled his pack up farther on his shoulder while rubbing at his dirt smeared temple with his other equally dirty hand.

"Did you say something?" Up ahead of him Suna wasn't affected by Gideon's sullen mood nor his reason for feeling that way. She had a spring in her step, eager to get back to Paarthunax and to be one step closer to ending Alduin's reign of fear.

"I said hold up, I need a breather."

"That's the fifth break you've taken today. You're not getting lazy on me now are you?" She was teasing of course but as his friend walked back towards him and he plopped down against the road's stone wall the only word Gideon heard was a four letter one.

"No I'm not I just need to catch my breath, this dust is damn near unbearable," he snapped. He patted the legs of his pants down in irritation, using the plume of dust that puffed up to emphasis his point. Suna shrugged, taking his tone as a sign of exhaustion rather than angst as she rummaged through her pockets looking for their map. Unfolding the worn parchment carefully she looked it over in silence for a few minutes before tapping its middle with a gloved finger.

"Well I suppose we both could do with a bath and a bit of rest. There are some hot springs up ahead according to the map, they should do nicely. But we can't take too long, I'd hate for Viv'veil to beat us back to Ivarstead because we dawdled on the road."

Gideon felt his teeth grit together at the thought, pushing himself up off the wall and brushing stiffly past Suna.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Gideon's armor and weapons were in a heap on the bank beside him, the piping hot water of the spring a welcomed relief as it washed the dirt from his flesh. It was a pity it wasn't doing the same for his worries. Back at camp Suna was fast asleep, having vehemently declined his invitation to join him in the springs. She'd given him some excuse about not being comfortable with the idea… what there was to be uncomfortable about he couldn't fathom. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before after all. They'd even had a discussion about her heritage because of it when he'd committed the faux pas of asking about the scales that ran across sections of her skin. Then again how was he to know that Tsaesci could breed with the races of men?

When pressed about her past she'd just said it was a story for another time, that it was irrelevant how she'd ended up in Skyrim and bound for the headsmen's axe. Gideon wasn't sure how anything that traumatizing could be seen as irrelevant, given that he'd spent that carriage ride praying to every divine in every culture to keep from losing his head. Alduin's arrival though had not been what he'd had in mind.

His fingers combed through his short wet blond hair, pushing it back out of his face and his thoughts along with it. It didn't matter what had transpired in the past if the future was not worth the effort. And what exactly would make Gideon's future worth the trails of the past? As he hoisted himself out of the water and toweled off with a bit of cloth he didn't honestly know. Knowing only that he wanted Suna to be a part of it… if only he could convey that desire to her maybe she'd understand. Gideon collected his things, throwing on his pants but forgoing his leather cuirass as he headed back to camp.

Suna was curled up in the shade provided by a shelf of rock jutting from the earth with her head resting on her overstuffed pack. Another point that made Gideon feel useless, Suna always insisted on carrying the majority of their supplies. He stowed his things as quietly as he could while debating what to do in the meantime while his companion slept. _'I could just watch her sleep, seeing as it's the only time she looks even remotely at peace.' _He thought for a moment but was quick to discard the thought. Sitting around and watching seemed to be the only thing he'd been capable of as of late… it really was no surprise that Suna considered him to be lazy.

As if by some divine design he felt his gaze drawn inexplicably towards the golden handle jutting from Suna's pack. The elderscroll they'd taken from Blackreach, the thing that was supposedly the key to unlocking the power to defeat Alduin… If only he could learn that power… to save Suna from facing the dragon… to never again have to rely on the power of others… His hands moved without him even realising it, ever so carefully sliding the large scroll from beneath Suna's slumbering head. Gideon had some skill when it came to removing things from the possession of the unwitting though he was loathe to use it against her it would be worth it if he could glean something of use out of the scroll. With hitched breath he unfurled the strange artifact, waiting for its secrets to be revealed to him through some divine act of justice.

* * *

Suna heard the most unholy of wails erupt near her, vaulting her awake as her sleep clouded mind assumed the absolute worse. What she found however was Gideon, the elderscroll unrolled before him as the half clothed breton rocked back and forth on his knees while clutching his eyes.

"Gideon! What's wrong? What happened?" She was fighting with him to pull his hands away from his face but when she saw what was beneath them she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gideon's honey colored irises were stark white, rendered blind though how this had come to pass she did not know.

"I can't see… I… can't… see… Suna help me I don't know what went wrong." He sounded terrified and that was almost more worrying to her than what he'd said. Still she tried to remain calm, furiously trying to think of a way to fix it… anything to alleviate his fear.

"Gideon… Gideon listen to me I need you to tell me exactly what happened. What did this to you?" If it was a disease she had a potion for that, if it was poison she had one for that too… but if it was the elderscroll… Suna wasn't sure there would be anything to restore her friend's eyesight except praying to the nine.

"I was trying to read the scroll…" Gideon admitted, and just like that Suna's fears were confirmed. Her grip on his bare shoulders that had been for comfort and reassurance earlier now turned to frustrated anger.

"Why would you do something so blatantly stupid?! I swear every time an opportunity arises for you to make a fool out of yourself you take it." She shouted, letting her own fear bite into her tone under the guise of reproach. Gideon said nothing at first, his face once more buried in his hands as no wound could have hurt more than the one Suna had just inflicted.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry! Just think before you act and we won't have these problems." Suna snapped once more, storming off to her bags in an attempt to find something… anything that might undo what ever the scroll had done. She returned with a bandage doused with a bit of healing potion and a somewhat cooler head. "Here, let me put this on and with any luck it might help." She instructed sternly while tilting his head back, laying the bandage against his now closed eyes and tying it in place with a strip of cloth. With that done and Gideon quieted for the time being she gingerly re-rolled the scroll before placing it back among their things.

"Do you think its permanent?" His voice sounded so small to her ears, like a child asking if the monsters were still hiding in the dark. Suna hated being asked those kinds of questions, hated that uncertainty… because there never seemed to be an opportunity to comfort them and not lie at the same time. And although by all accounts Gideon was a man and could stand on his own in battle it was apparent in his frightened and youthful face that he couldn't have seen more than eighteen summers at most. And she looked into his youthful face wanting only the ability to comfort him, even if the knowledge of how to do so escaped her.

"I don't know… " she sighed, unable to lie to her friend just as much as she was unable to truly comfort him. "I don't think so, from what I read back at the college it should only be temporary but…"

"But you don't know…"

"No, we'll just have to wait and hope."

Neither of them knew what to say after that as Suna guided Gideon over to the shade and the two sat in awkward silence for a while. On the one hand Suna wanted to apologize for her harsh words earlier but on the other Gideon's habit of letting his curiosity get the better of him had gotten them into more than one sticky situation.

"You know what this reminds me of?" She said finally, her head leaning back against the rock and watching the clouds wisp by.

"Not a clue."

"Do you remember that time when we were running errands for Arcadia back in Whiterun and you decided to eat her entire stock of lunar moth wings thinking they'd make you invisible?"

"How could I forget, they tasted worse than orc cooking, I was heaving for days afterwards AND she made me go out and catch the damned things until I'd replaced every single wing I'd eaten." The mere memory of the experience made Gideon gag slightly, it was certainly the last time he'd decided to pilfer an alchemist's supplies. Suna just chortled next to him nodding as they reminisced.

"You were lucky she didn't call the guards on you for theft."

"That was only because you talked her out of it. It seems most people will listen to you once you save their city from being burnt to the ground."

"True but still, it wasn't your finest moment."

"From the way you talk I'd say you don't consider any of my 'moments' to be of decent caliber."

"I wouldn't say that, you do have a few here and there when it's needed." She said softly, laying a comforting hand against his shoulder to perhaps ease the bitterness with which he spoke.

"Oh? Care to name one?"

"Well like that time we broke into the embassy. If not for your skill with a bow Malborn wouldn't still be alive and likely neither would I." She had considered recounting the time at Helgen when they'd had to run through fire in binds just to escape with their lives... but given how clammed up Gideon often got when ever the subject was broached Suna had thought better of it.

"You could have still made it to the trapdoor before they made it down the stairs."

"That's not the point, the point is that the only reason for Malborn's cover being blown was because we were there. We put him in danger and had he died I would have personally avenged his death no matter how many agents that came down those stairs. I would have owed him that much for putting him in danger in the first place... well myself and Delphine." Suna watched the last rays of the sun slip behind the horizon as night began to descend before rousting herself up to make a fire. With her thu'um it was easy albeit more noisy not like there was much else to hear in the wilderness besides the hum of insects and nocturnal creatures snuffling through the evening.

"You don't care for her much do you?" Gideon questioned once Suna had sat back down.

"It's not that I hate her or anything, just that we see things differently. She is much more dead set in the ways she was taught than I think is necessarily wise and I think it bothers her that I am not of the same mind."

"But aren't you from Akavir? The same as the first blades?" The fact that Suna was for once being open about herself prompted Gideon to be a tad too adamant in his questioning.

"All the more reason for her to be disappointed by the fact that I am no more fit to lead the blades than I am to be a Jarl or Archmage of the college."

"Surely fighting dragons comes more naturally to you than leading a city or instructing mages would."

"My fight isn't with all dragons though, just…"

"Alduin, I know… though why is that fight yours and not the blades? If hunting dragons isn't what you want to do with your life why devote so much to this one battle?"

"Because Alduin isn't just living his life as he needs to. You saw what he did to Helgen, it's only a matter of time before all of Skyrim looks like that and if he isn't stopped here then I'm not sure he can be stopped."

"And this is your job solely? The fate of the world entirely on your shoulders? "

"Are you implying you don't plan on coming with me?"

"That's not fair Suna, you know I'd follow you to oblivion and back if that's where your journey took you. I just wish you'd think about your own needs and safety before those of everyone else."

"Oh Gideon, you worry too much. Now hold still, I need to see if that potion is making any difference."

* * *

Beyond the fire's light, half crouched against the stump of some once mighty tree and swathed in shadow a cruel smile spread beneath a black hood. Like a silent specter the assassin watched his target with malicious glee as Suna began unwrapping the bandage from Gideon's damaged eyes. What a perfect moment to strike, both too busy to notice the figure encroaching on their camp… his blade drawn and coated with poison. Even if the rumors were true and this woman before him could fight with the strength of ten bears it wouldn't make a difference. One little cut and she'd be dead in hours.

The assassin felt his pulse quicken, the thrill of the hunt pumping through his veins as he prepared for the assault. But his blow never fell, the sickening crack of his neck being snapped the only sound he made before falling back into the arms of his murderer to never be seen again.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Suna whispered as her senses went on full alert, her hands still holding the bandage halfway around Gideon's head.

"Sounded like something stepping on a twig… bear maybe?"

"That or worse."

Even with his vision impaired Gideon's hand had already snaked towards one of the daggers he knew Suna kept in her boot, readying himself to defend himself if whatever was out there proved to be unfriendly.

"Oh Viv'veil it's you… you should have called out to us or something, damn near shouted you to bits thinking you were a bear or worse." Suna breathed in relief, genuinely glad to see the darkelf rather than a bandit or sabre cat stepping into the light from their campfire.

"My apologies, I wasn't sure it was you. I figured you'd be nearly to Ivarstead by now to be honest." The dunmer said before joining them near the fire's edge with a large odd looking book in his hands.

"We would have been but the road's been hard going so far. Much more than I realised seeing as you managed to catch up with us. So did Septimus ever figure out how to open that box of his?" Suna asked as she went back to seeing to Gideon's eyes, setting the bandage aside and muttering a silent prayer to Mara that his earlier blindness was merely a temporary thing. "So any change or can you still not see?"

"I can see, not well but I think it should be healed by morning." Gideon breathed in relief, too exhausted to do more than look at Suna with appreciation while also appreciating the actual sight of her.

"Were you attacked or something?" This question from Viv'veil as he gestured towards the bandage and Gideon who flopped over with every intent of falling asleep as soon as possible. "And yes he did, though he didn't find what he was looking for inside."

"Not exactly, but it doesn't matter. We should make better time tomorrow barring any more unforeseen mishaps. So what's with the book? A present from our mad friend?"

"Mhm, for helping him figure out the lock box. He seemed quite willing to part with it."

"I see, well try not to spend the whole night reading, I for one think I will take after Gideon's example and get some rest. Good night."

Viv'veil waved Suna good night as the latter pulled her bedroll to the other side of the fire. After he was sure both of them were soundly asleep he took a scrap of parchment from his pocket and poured over the contents using the fire's light.

"As instructed, you are to eliminate Suna Admia by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed - somebody wants this poor fool dead.

We've already received payment for the contract. Failure is not an option.

- Astrid"

_'So the brotherhood is after the dragonborn…'_ Viv'eil thought as he placed the note he'd taken off the now dead assassin into the fire before him. '_I wonder who would put a contract out on someone who supposedly wants to save the world… and for what reason. Though I suppose there is only one way to find out.'_ His eyes staring at the looping signature at the bottom of the letter as the flames slowly consumed it. _Astrid._


	8. Thunder Above, Silence Within

The fabric of time rippled around her, throwing her back from whence she had come. The elderscroll flew from her hands while the skies burned. As Suna's hearing faded back in it was hard to discern where the vision of the past ended and her own reality began. The throat of the world shook with the force of Alduin's voice, the ebony scales of his lithe and powerful form reflecting the dancing light of flames as he threatened to incinerate all in his path. Paarthunax's outstretched wing was the only thing that saved Suna from being burnt to a crisp.

"If you know Dragonrend use it!" The elder dovah had commanded her, spurring Suna to her feet once more. But her foe was mighty, and her fears were great. She'd battled for what felt like hours, shouting herself hoarse in a perpetual stalemate with her enemy. Finally it looked as if she'd won the upper hand as she stood face to face with the first son of Akatosh, readying her haggard throat one last time.

"If you will not cower before me then I will take that which you use against me. For if you cannot speak then you will be helpless." Alduin had jeered, his tail whipping around from the side and smashing into her sending the surprised female flying back. His well place blow causing her to choke on her thu'um, the power exploding in her throat.

He might have been bested but not destroyed. The dragonborn's body failing , too lambasted to deliver that final blow. The first born could recover his power and strength in Sovengarde, this joor who dared to take the name dovah would have no such luxury. She might have had the strength to survive her injuries but if need be he could out last her, for time was his blessing and his alone. He'd left her a crumpled heap on the mountain top, her followers at her side trying to stop the bleeding.

* * *

It had taken a whole week for Suna to regain consciousness after that battle and another still for her to regain the ability to speak. And in all that time Gideon had never left her side. The greybeards had tended her wounds as best they were able, Paarthunax had even taken to sitting in the courtyard to make it easier for Suna to speak with him but by the time she could move about without assistance reports of greater and more violent dragon attacks had begun to arrive daily. There would be no rest for the heroine of Skyrim.

"You've been quiet as of late." Her voice had taken a slight husky characteristic since her battle with Alduin, but as Viv'veil turned around to answer her he found the sound pleasing. "Does something trouble you of our current plan?"

"No, it makes sense to use Alduin's own brethren as a point of weakness. I merely wonder if a peace can be reached between the races of men long enough for you to accomplish this task." The elf responded, setting the book he'd been reading aside and bringing his leather bound boot up to rest over his knee.

"For Nirn's sake I hope so. I do not know general Tullius beyond seeing him once under chaotic circumstances… as for Ulfric… he is a proud man but I believe he can be made to see reason if it is for the good of his people." Suna took a seat beside him, finding some relief in the fact that Gideon was sleeping and therefore could not dote on her like an invalid.

"The empire of my day was a proud one. But that was before the doors of oblivion were thrown open and the Emperor's bloodline was ended. I do not recognize that which has taken its place so I'm afraid I'm as much in the dark about their motives as you are. As for Windhelm's jarl… not all the rumors of his motives are pleasant but then again I'm not sure how much stock I put in rumors. Given that according to some you are a shouty man with a bosmer lover and an ungodly appetite for sweetrolls… which as you and I both know is only partially true." The corners of his lips smirked upwards as those violet hued eyes of his coaxed her own lips into doing the same though she did her best to appear wounded by the accusation.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are implying my good sir, I have the daintiest appetite this side of the border." Suna made a show of straightening in her chair, smoothing her plain cotton dress over her supposedly 'petite' figure. The two of them erupted into laughter that was only silenced by an admonishing glance from Einarth who was attempting to meditate a little ways away.

"In all seriousness though, I think that's the first time you've mentioned anything about the time before you came to be on that island. So tell me were things as bleak in your day as they are now?"

Viv'veil went quiet for a moment or two considering the implication of her question and the effects his answer might have. He'd seen the worry on her face when she thought no one was looking, the tension that seized her shoulders whenever she reread the reports about increased dragon attacks. Though she'd never said it and even went so far as to avoid the subject it was clear to him at least that she felt responsible. As if all those homes and citizens would have been saved if only she'd managed to fell Alduin when she'd had the chance. Suna waited patiently for him to answer, having found his council over the past few days to be both insightful and impartial. Something that she could not get from Gideon although had the youngest member of their group known that was how she felt he would have been crestfallen.

"Well to tell the truth I didn't see much of the inner politics at the time. I was in service to a lady who had made a name for herself in the Mages' guild back then and was kept busy seeing to the day to day running of her land while she pursued her studies of the arcane. What I did see though had its own troubles much like Skyrim does now. So in a sense yes and no." When he finally did answer it was with honesty although he remained as vague as he always was when questioned about his past.

"I see, so it's not just the dragon's that are responsible for the current state of things…"

"Far from it, if anything this war between the empire and the Stormcloaks is likely what makes it so easy for the dragons to wreak havoc. There is no united force to oppose them, just us it would seem."

"I suppose you are right on that front. Even though there are others who would stand with me I would not see them harmed knowing the force would be too small to be truly effective and therefore not worth the price in life it would cost."

"If you worry for the safety of others why do you allow Gideon and myself to follow you?" His question gave Suna pause. She had often considered the boon and comparatively the price dragging more people into her struggles would amount to. But she hadn't considered specifically why the mer across from her and the breton sleeping fitfully down the hall were different.

"I know even if I told Gideon to leave my side he wouldn't. I would have to hurt him deeply to ever drive him away and I can't bring myself to do that to him… "

"And are you sure letting him accompany you does not in a way do more damage to him?" As usual there was no judgment nor accusation to Viv'veil's tone, just the same mild curiosity she'd heard a thousand times before. She couldn't fault him for bringing up the subject even if this latest question made her gut wrench. Suna leaned forward in her chair, giving him a hard look as she tried to ferret out what he was referring to.

"I'm not sure I gather your meaning…" she replied slowly, not at all liking where the conversation had gone.

"You've seen how young he is, ever anxious and ready to please you. It's part of what causes him to act so impulsively, and yet if he continues forward in this venture with us there is no telling what his impulsive nature could upset. Especially when it comes to something as delicate as negotiations." He waited a moment, allowing his words to sink in. Even though he was relatively neutral were Gideon was concerned the fact that Suna would drop everything to defend him or make excuses for him was a potential weakness in her Viv'veil couldn't ignore. When she sat back in her chair and curled her fingers under her chin without responding he continued. "And what is more, although he is a competent bowman the fact that he sometimes freezes in battle is a liability. I do not blame him for fearing our foe, but he allows that fear to grip him and it renders him useless in battle when all is said and done. He is young and will one day possibly outgrow these weaknesses… but only if he survives to do so."

Suna said nothing… after all what was there to say when what Viv'veil said made sense? _'Have I robbed Gideon of his youth by simply allowing him to tag along? Will he die because I was too much of a coward to send him away? Even if it is for his own wellbeing?...'_ She didn't know, didn't want to consider what might happen if Gideon's inexperience proved the catalyst to them failing in their mission.

"And what of you? Why do you follow me? Knowing now the strength of our foe and the obstacles that lay ahead?" She asked when she brought her gaze back up to regard the dunmer once more.

"I owe you a debt, I mean to repay it."


End file.
